The Great Betrayal
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The part one of the SP/FW crossover that the alien antichrist Mabus is looking for a new body to house his powerful life-force within and he sends his empiricists to South Park to run a human betrayal experiment on the city council to betray the mayor over a fake bill measurment. Who will be Mabus' human host that will unleashes the Apocalypse upon the world in form of alien attack


This two-part story is my most complex south Park fanfiction story I'm ever written which it has gone through many draft changes over many years which I'm had a very bad year last year after reading many fanfiction stories brought my spark back and I'm thank many South Park Fan fiction writers out there . It joined South Park and the SYFY Channel 's cult classic First Wave's epic last season( I'm a such Sci fi geek) plus I'm had brought back many Old school South Park characters ( which we hardly see that much anymore )in this fanfiction too ... I'm made Mayor McDaniels into a very on hand human resistance fighter willing to protect her town against the aliens and becomes the number 1 target by Mabus himself who is planning to try to seduce her to come over to the dark side and join the Gua can she resist at all for his evil temptation and I'm touch off with McDanbrady pairing a lot in this story .Oh yes our little four foul-mouthed fourth graders have a major part in this ! Plus it is a major rip on 2012 panic too and when I'm finish part two it will be up very soon!

Warning: This South Park fanfiction has very strong bad language and violence. Plus it is a crossover with SYFY's cult classic First Wave it is intended for mature reading. I do not own South Park that Comedy Central do and First Wave by SYFY so enjoy.

The Great Betrayal: Temptation by Evil Pt. one

Quatrain 39 / Century 4: The faceless beast marks his chosen form for his demonic powers to dwells in thy near end uncorrupted from the great influence of the army of light /the shadowy agents of the apocalypse ready the field for the great bloody battle that lays ahead/A great temptation of evil to a council in a mountainous kingdom shall choose the fate of all of humanity/The Decision will unwilling given the beast the greatest treasure that he greatly tempts for.

The evil alien antichrist Mabus had barely survived which it only damaged his already failing gua made husk from the attempted assassination plot by the secretly hidden gua rebels within the aliens' invading forces who believe Mabus is a threat both to the humans and their own kind along with Cade Foster aka Subject 117 called by the aliens to kill him. Plus they are secretly planning to withdraw their forces from Earth it will be a great failure to invade that the humans will resist the Gua to fight back it is led by Subject 117 and The Raven Nation. But Mabus has his own plans to use Mayor McDaniels as his host to destroy the resistance and to rule as a god among the humans and his own kind in a tyrant reign he set his top empiricists to South Park to fake as a science research group to research on the town's youth to turn the city council against her to weaken the mayor's very strong mental guard for him to take her over very much morning in South Park, Colorado at city hall inside the mayor's office Mayor McDaniels is hiding something a folded large yellow envelope containing pictures of gua activites in her town that slowly rising as the invasion growing very close in each day passes and she has a secret that she is one of the resistance leaders to the Raven Nation. All sudden her top aide Johnson came in with a letter to show her.  
Johnson: Mayor there is a group known as the vanguard Science Research Group wants to set up a shop here in South Park. (She has a very dumbfounded look on her youthful looking face)They want a bill measure to pass in the council to allow them to openly research on the town's youth bad behavior.  
Mayor McDaniels: What kind of science research they wants to do on our children Johnson?(At that moment while reading the letter that is when red warning flags are going up deep inside her mind and a great fear is starting to settle down in her that it is The Gua)  
Johnson: Your honor is you okay now that you just saw a ghost at the moment.(looking very concerned when he saw his boss looking very white after reading that letter that something sparkles fear in her at that moment)  
Mayor McDaniels (Suddenly recollecting her thoughts) Johnson holds off that possible bill measurement for them, we need to do some research on this group before we doing anything if they are a brunch of frauds come here to rips us off very blindly. (That is when Fred the aide came in there at that moment) Fred I want you to do some research on a science research group called The Vanguard Science Research Group if you find anything alarming report back to me personally.  
Fred: Yes ma'am I will get on it now fast as you ordered. (She sits down at her desk looking very worry for the town's youth now)  
Cut to an underground high-tech secured bunker inside the guahead's private chamber a large containment chamber unit middle of the room with two rows of metal torches surrounded it that give off an evil glow. A group of gua empiricists and advisors were standing there waiting for orders from their deformed head leader. The doors begin to slide back on the chamber to show a misty window a dark-colored cloaked figure appeared inside it because the mass deformation is being done on his gua husk due from the high energy of his very powerful consciousness it slow the process down.  
The head empiricist: My lord we found a way to house your powerful consciousness inside a living human being. We are hunting for the best potential human hosts to serve you in the invasion as we speak.  
Mabus: Good Tell Tobias to tighten the loose of lies on the south park city council to betray their mayor (softly mumbled) Very soon she shall be all mine and the humans will not know what will hit them.  
Flash at the same time at South Park Elem. In Mr. Garrison's class the crazed partially balding man was teaching the students about Science Fiction like fictional alien invasions now. At that moment Mr. Garrison brought a large cardboard box out that contain books it is H.G Wells' Cult classic the war of the worlds, Jack Finney's the invasion of the body snatchers and Robert A. Heinlein's The Puppet Masters to read about.  
Cartman: Hey these books are made into movies Mr. Garrison why we just watch the movies instead. (Raises his hand up in the air)  
Mr. Garrison: No Eric those movies had hacked the true book plots into pieces likes a piece of meat so books are better to read because they gave more info than the movies does.  
Stan: Oh I did not know about that the movies studios destroy the book real plot Mr. Garrison.  
Kyle: only one movie franchise is true to the plot is The Harry Potter Series.  
Kenny (raise his hand and mumbled under his hood) Mr. Garrison do you like a possibly that aliens could invade Earth at any time.  
Mr. Garrison: Well Kenny it could be gravely true that aliens could invade our planet in the near future. (Unknown to them all that they all have a part to play to stop Mabus and his alien minions from conquering the world very soon all the kids were completely shocked when they heard that)  
Cut back to the bunker at that moment in Mabus's chamber that the acolytes have caught a U.S. army general Thomas Walker a well-built middle-aged African-American who was 6ft tall and five bronze stars in combat general and a very proven suitable living human host . Now lying on a well lighted steel table where the head empiricist was running experiments on him that he can withheld from Mabus's transfers into his body.  
The head empiricist: My lord we found the perfect human husk to contain your conciseness in, meet the five bronze stars in combat named General Thomas Walker could be useful to destroy The United States Army and world's countries military. That he has a very strong will against pain and the stress of your transfers into his body. (At that moment he took out the metal mouth guard of the general's mouth)  
Gen. Walker: Any harm is done to me that you will suffer a swift revenge from the United States Marines that we will make you pay you hear!(Suddenly Mabus appeared in his hooded robe and the flesh are peeling away from the body)  
Mabus: I like his strong-willed spirit (The general has a much feared look on his face as the monster stepped forward in his full view)  
Gen. Walker: What the hell are you!(Mabus standing next to his personal doctor)  
Mabus: Your future that you will help me to conquer your planet in your form from your fellow-man very soon.  
Head empiricist: But Mabus there is great concerns without any aid of the transference technology device will harm the host's body and check the body functions during the transfer into his body pose a great risk that will destroy the host my lord.  
Mabus: indulge me my empiricist on the success of my transfer. (He putted his slimy hand on his cheek begins to transfer into his body which he jerk around and his eyes were going up in his head that is when Mabus 's old husk was lifeless and The general slowly opens his eyes were gleaming yellow)  
Head Empiricist: Mabus it is you it work the transfer was a successful (As Mabus smiles in his new form suddenly blood begins to oozing out from his nose , mouth and ears which it send Mabus back into his old one)What happened that the human was destroyed which we needed him my lord.  
Mabus: When my consciousness enters his it overloads the neural relays that I must strengthen mine not body. (Walks away to return inside the incubation chamber)  
Later on that afternoon at Eddie's trailer inside it Mayor McDaniels was talking to Jordan and Foster about the Vanguard Group and their plans which the very worried mayor shows them the letter that she got.  
Mayor McDaniels: There is something very fishy about that group that I can sensed it now  
Eddie: MJ I look all over Colorado, The United States and The World there is no Vanguard Group on record anywhere  
Mayor McDaniels: I knew it that is a gua experiment that I will not signed that bill into law then  
Foster: Martha you must be very careful now on that Mabus and the Gua has something up in their sleeve now because the invasion is coming very soon that they will try anything.  
Mayor McDaniels: I will be careful Foster don't worry about me at all that I 'm big girl got a big gun that I will take care of myself.  
Jordan: Martha for your own good that you should not sign that bill at all until we figured the Vanguard Group out if they are involved with Mabus's Plans.  
Mayor McDaniels: I'm Promised you all that I will veto it well I going back into town now (walk out that is the last time that they will see her as herself not as evil as Mabus)  
Jordan: Cade and Eddie I'm have a very bad feeling that something bad is going to happen  
Eddie: I'm will work on the quatrains and the info on the Vanguard Group now  
Cade: Jordan I'm going into South Park to break into Vanguard Labs to see if they are Gua involved  
Jordan: Well Cade I'm coming with you to find out?  
Flash at City hall inside the private council chamber that a city council meeting is taking place without her now and The Vanguard Group CEO Tobias aka Walter Maxwell and his sexy assistant Eva Watson was presenting the micro chip implanted in place inside the children's heads. Which Mrs. Testaburger, Mr. Stoker and Fred the aide was not very pleased with the plan while the others were greatly transfixed. Under the long boardroom table that Mrs. Testaburger was silently texting the mayor about the so secret council meeting is going on behind the woman's back while she is not there.  
That is when the mayor is walking into the government building at that moment that she gotten Debbie's text it say Martha do you know that head aide Johnson of yours had set up a meeting with the Vanguard Group without any of your knowledge as she read it on her blackberry curve.  
Mayor McDaniels: What the hell you did you son of bitch Johnson!(But she hid behind a corner by the council chamber to listen the meeting which she heard everything at that moment to make her to veto it more)  
After the meeting is over the council members pile out of the room which they met by a very angry Mayor McDaniels who has a very scornful look on her face at that moment.  
Johnson: Mayor what a surprise to see you while you did not come in there at all.(Unknown to them all that they are being watched in secretly by Walter Maxwell and his lover Eva around the corner.)  
Tobias: That Mabus' plan is going along as he foreseen it Eva that is slowly ripping unity and trust for each other's. (Looked very pleased at this fight)  
Mayor McDaniels: Johnson how dare you go behind my back to set up a council meeting with those people. (At that moment unseen that Mabus tried to take another host but it failed like the other attempt before which that time is slowly running out for Ms. McDaniels and the people of South Park before he takes her form to use it as a host.)  
Johnson: Oh I'm very sorry to not tell you about that meeting Mayor. (Just rolls his eyes at his own boss)  
Only a few hours later she sneaked into the Vanguard's building with a couple of her raven nation fighters which they hid in the darkness where she saw the mass production of empty gua husks ready to be fused with gua consciousness for the Second Wave that the aliens are going to use South Park as its launch pad for the gua's global invasion.  
Mayor McDaniels: Those sons of bitches I knew it that they are going to use my town as their launch pad for their evil agenda not on my watch! (In a low whispering voice)  
Raven Nation Fighter one: Commander McDaniels those empty husks are being secretly transported across worldwide into the Major cities across the globe that looks like the Second Wave army of the gua.  
Mayor McDaniels: Let get out here now before us all getting caught by the acolytes let move now soldiers!(Silently and calm to order for retreat to her unit)  
Later on that night at the underground bunker inside the guahead's torch lit private chamber that Tobias met with his head master who is in his misty incubation chamber now.  
Tobias: My lord our human betrayal experiment is going as plan that old dear resistance fighter for their mayor's strong mental will is slowly to begin to break at last.  
Mabus: Good soon I will be had the flesh that I'm desires for very greatly my loyal follower. (He is planning to take over her during one of her dreams tonight)  
When she got home her nephew Dylan was waiting for her with the Raven Nation charm in his hand which he ask about it which she came clearly clean about it that she join the cause to protect the town and her family and friends from the invaders.  
Dylan: Aunt Mary what is this medal of a raven on a chain that I've found it on your office desk out in the open.  
Mayor McDaniels: Dylan I coming clean about that charm that I 'm apart of an underground network of a resistance group calls The Raven Nation is made up of many people from all walks of life to fight unseen enemy known as the Gua a race of alien invaders who to came Earth planning to invade us which I did it to protect my town ,family and friends from these invaders that they looks like us that they created bioengineered human clone husks to move unseen .Now the war is getting more out of hand because the aliens have brought their leader on to Earth that he is their version of the antichrist that makes Saddam, Bin Laden and Hitler look like a bunch of little kids having a tantrum that they don't get their way is called by Mabus.  
Dylan: The da true Mabus Aunt Mary that is the name of the third and last most feared antichrist from that famed foreseer Nostradamus quatrains who bring the world to its knees in the end of days so he is an alien invader not a mega dramatic despot from somewhere in Europe or the middle east like many people believe are dead wrong about the antichrist's prophecy do not look up to outer space. And this is really weird in class we are reading and talking about fictional alien invasions now.  
Mayor McDaniels: Well Mr. Garrison is doing right for once to prepared all of your kids in the soon be battle against the gua but Dylan I'm want keep this between us that The Gua will implanted a spy at any time so be wearily of trust in friends, That I giving you this charm to wear around your neck that you needs any help to call upon Jordan Radcliffe, Cade Foster and Crazy Eddie that they will come to you. (Putting the chained charm around his neck)  
Dylan: But Aunt Mary where your charm at which I thought it was yours (looking very confused at his own aunt at that very moment)  
Mayor McDaniels: I got mine on now that you are an officially member In the Raven Nation's Colorado Unit that I'm the Commander and Second of command of the Raven Nation.  
Dylan: Thank you Aunt Mary for the unsuspecting membership in the Raven Nation. (Proudly looking down at his brand new charm that hung around his neck now)  
Mayor McDaniels: Now I going to tire for the night Dylan (quickly went upstairs to change out of her office attire and get ready for bed)  
Dylan: Okay then Aunt Mary good night. (Sit down on the living room sofa to watch TV at that moment but she went into her home office which she found an old letter with her name on it laying on her desk which she open it to read it was written by her own father who was the mayor in late 60s to late 70s that now which who is at the nursing home along her own mother it reads)  
My dearly daughter Martha  
When you find and read this letter that you follow in my footsteps to lead the town of South Park.  
I must warn you about a group of shadowy people who came to town to ask me to sell South Park for their secret evil agenda which I greatly refused when you were younger. But I discovered that these people are not humans at all that really are hostile alien beings known as the Gua who planning a massive military invasion on Earth and planning to use the town as the main core of their evil plan against humanity you must resist them and prevent them from taking our town over .Also I remember one of these beings telling me that they have plans for you in the future when is you are older which I'm don't know why they wants you for very badly.  
Mayor McDaniels: I promised you daddy that I'm will not let them win without a fight that I'm a part of the resistance to stop the Gua. (That is when her nephew and her husband BarBrady came walking in which they saw tears in her eyes)  
BarBrady: Martha what wrong now that your eye liner is coming down your face.  
Mayor McDaniels: My father and your grandfather knew about the Gua and the incoming invasion all before the resistance did which the son of bitches tried buys South Park which he refused to sell the town and one of them threatened him about me that they have very secretive important plans intended toward me in the future that I putted my father and mother in that nursing home which he was trying to warn me about it when he had that stroke George and Dylan  
BarBrady: Do you think that have something have done with that monster alien antichrist Mabus Martha.  
Mayor McDaniels: Please God I hope not (looked very concerned when her hubby's comment caught her attention)  
Dylan: Basically our family set in motion for the resistance against the aliens and their invasion for control of Earth Aunt Mary and Uncle George.  
Later that night at the mayoral mansion in the black master bedroom Mayor McDaniels was asleep in her long sleeve Pink PJs which she was dreaming which she was in a white misty room where she saw Mabus standing before her at that moment. Which is by now that he has her by her throat that is when he tries to seduce her to join the Gua to save her town from Gua's Control that he really wants her body that is all?  
Mabus: Now you can't escape from me in your own dreams my lovely honor that I'm have something very special planned for you very soon  
Mayor McDaniels: Let me go now I will not tell you anything about the Raven Nation or give you my town at all Mabus.  
Mabus: No I do not want your town at all or your lovely resistance but I want you instead that are all I want my dear rising warrior mayoress that you are becoming Martha McDaniels.  
Mayor McDaniels: You can go to hell you alien bastard you are not having my god given body (Which he have his decaying hand under her chin to force her to look around the room)  
Mabus: No Martha looks around you are already in it Submit to me feel my power tell me your word.  
Mayor McDaniels: No Get out of my head now Mabus!(Feeling him trying to transfer in her but she is blocking him with her strong mental will)  
Mabus: You can't fight it anymore tell me your word that you will walk with the gua across the abyss between worlds to me you wants my power I can sense it within you wants it. Let me inside your mind and body it takes your word that you can't resist it anymore be my vessel.  
Mayor McDaniels: No why you just kill me instead that I will not join the gua (almost in tears)  
Mabus: No I can't do that you don't know how you are very special to me and the gua that I have great plans for you in the near future.  
BarBrady (appeared in the dream at that moment which he saw the alien antichrist has his wife by her throat when the chief took hold of his dreaming wife) you slimy alien monster get from her now.  
Mayor McDaniels: George please helps me get free from this fucking monster now  
Mabus: You!(At that moment let her go which she ran to her husband whom they fled through the bright white light) Come back here now and can't escape your Destiny that I will find you Martha!(Yelled out in a great defeat)  
That is when they both woke up which she hugged him very closely at that moment which she is in great fear for her own and many people's lives at stakes now.  
BarBrady: Martha is you okay why that monster Mabus is in your dream for.  
Mayor McDaniels: George he says he has plans for me in the near future  
BarBrady: What plans Martha that he has for you?  
Mayor McDaniels: I don't know at all George why he wants me for some reason with something very bad written all over. That he tried to take over my mind and body for a host which I 'm fight back against that son of bitch. (In secret she has been marked by the alien antichrist that he has chosen her to become his living human host while on earth and commands his invading forces to kill and enslaves unsuspecting humans to make way for the gua as the earth's new masters.)  
One night in City hall after the failed possession attempt on the Mayor's body which the aging woman faces off with a gua spy after she caught the alien in the act stealing the city land contacts for the control of the town and its lands to launch the aliens death-blow invasion on the human kind which the alien will not harmed her at all because she is a very valuable trophy to the Gua which she is about to knock the resistance leader out. Which McDaniels has pulled a hidden little pocket knife from her coat.  
Gua spy one: Your honor you know what that you are the chosen vessel for my leader to live inside you and enslaved your fellow human kin to rule as their god soon you will give in to him who you will crave his great powers and essence being inside you. Watch your back McDaniels we are everywhere which we is behind the scenes pulling strings on your dear old council to give us control over you and your town very soon. The things that you help created with your people will lose everything already which you worked for human.  
Mayor McDaniels: Hell No you can burn in hell you monster that I'm will not give in to your master or army at all to give you control over my town (Struck her knife deep inside the alien's chest right through the heart which the spy fell on the ground begins to dissolve away in a reddish glowing oozing pulp then clear away. (She did not know the council is planning to vote for the Vanguard bill behind her back in a few days lead by her own right hand man Johnson.)  
The next few days later one afternoon while she is not there the city council passed the bill and Mrs. Testaburger and Mr. Stoker voted against it which it is heading to the mayor's office that will causing a massive chain of events will soon follow in the town to let the beast in unseen in a very familiar form in the private council chamber the council meeting to hold for the vote minus Mayor being In attendance at all which it is 5 to 2 in favor for the bill.. Only after the vote is done and over that Johnson and the vanguard supporting councilors are going to the local bar to celebrate the victory with a beer.  
Johnson: Well Debbie and Nicholas do you wants to join us for a beer down at Skeeter's bar to celebrate our fair victory over your opposing vote against The Vanguard bill.  
Mr. Stoker: No Johnson we are not joining you idiots to celebrate for that crime against humanity  
Skeeter: Well suit you self than which you two are dead wrong on this matter along with Mayor McDaniels (Which Testaburger and Stoker has the angrily glares on their faces when they begins to walk away to head out to the bar at that moment)  
Mrs. Testaburger: Those no good assholes I wonder that god damned company pays them off to pass that human less bill that we need to find Mayor McDaniels to tell her about this.  
That is when Mayor McDaniels found out about it that evening and the great betrayal from a group of councilors have finally broken her strong will at last. In her office she sat alone at her office which she was thinking which she getting madder at them as time went on in the day which they went out to celebrate. When at last she met with her other aide and the two opposing councilors at that moment with she has a much worn face with rage is filling up in her eyes.  
Mr. Stoker: You honor I'm clearly know you are pissed off with them but it is time to hold them accountable for their wrongful actions will costly this town very dearly.  
: Martha what are you are going to do with them that they voted in an inhumane method to control children like a brunch of zombies.  
Mayor McDaniels got on her office phone to call Johnson: Get your fucking asses back here now that I really pissed off with you idiots now! (Off the phone)Fucking traitors what have you done you idiots! (She orders Mrs. Testaburger, Mr. Stoker and Fred to go home that is that last time that they seen her as Mayor McDaniels which the Gua is coming for her tonight by Mabus's Orders) I want you go home for the night.  
Mrs. Testaburger: But mayor you need some support to challenges the Vanguard Bill. (Tried to protest their mayor's orders)  
Mayor McDaniels: No you want you all go home to be with your families for the night. Don't worry about me at all that I can take of myself.  
Fred: Okay then you wants us go home for the night if something happened call us your honor.  
Outside in the main hallway as the trio walks out that Mr. Stoker just gotten a very bad feeling which he stopped in his tracks at that moment)  
Mr. Stoker: Something is telling me that we should not leave her all alone to defend herself that something very bad is going to happened to her. (Stopped in his tracks which and Fred looking at him very funny)  
Fred: I will tell the guards on duty to watch and guard her as a hawk when we leave for home.  
Inside the mayor 's office she looks very broken now as she sat at her desk and her brown leather executive chair waiting for her head aide and the other councilors to come in. Which she is very angry with them all on the bill passed on their part while behind her own back. At last she let her strong mental will down when she found out about the great betrayal is done to her. That is when Johnson and the vanguard supporting councilors return to the building when the mayor's allies are heading for home at that moment.  
Johnson: Fred what the hell that Mayor McDaniels wants us for what reason and why she did not call this meeting in the morning.  
Fred: Because she is mighty pissed off now about that bill which you all went behind her back to passed it.  
Randy: For Christ's sake that she should get over it and signed it that we out voted you non supporting roles for the Vanguard Group.  
Mrs. Testaburger: How you all dare to sell your own children to a science research group to treat them as a bunch of lab rats to run experiments on them that you all shall br shame of yourselves.  
Gerald: Whatever Debbie that most of the children around here are not all A's honor roll and good students like your daughter Wendy. (Mrs. Testaburger has a very angry look to her face when she heard that nasty comment)  
Upstairs in the mayor's office Mayor McDaniels was pacing back and forth with a very angry glare on her face and in her hand she held her Raven Nation emblem on a chain tightly inside the palm of her hand and does not known about the fight is going downstairs at the moment.  
Cut to the underground bunker inside the guahead's private chamber and the incubation chamber unit Mabus was inside of it at that very moment after he send his private empiricist and loyal acolytes to South Park to fletch The broken and betrayed McDaniels which he can transfer his powerful essence into her body and use it as a host.  
Mabus: Soon I'm will shall be reborn into a brand new flesh that the human resistance and humanity will be under my unseen shadow.  
AT the same time inside Cartman's bedroom which he was in bed and wearing his powder blue snacky cake bears logo PJs a bright white orb of light came in awoke him out of his slumber at that moment and saw a ghostly PIP floating in the air.  
Cartman: Holy Shit is it you Pip and you are dead please do not haunt my ass for the stuff I'm did to you!  
Pip: No Eric I'm came to you to warn you about a great danger that the world is facing now!  
Cartman: What the hell are you talking about Pip what threat?  
Pip: The threat is from the skies (Pointing toward the starlit night skies)  
Cartman: What massive comet is heading toward earth Pip?  
Pip: Eric it is a race of beings are searching for a new home across the universe now they has an eye for Earth and plan to wipe you all out with military campaign which they are led by a faceless evil master who is looking for a perfect living human host to become the ruler of world and hell will follow also they are already here.  
Cartman: What an alien invasion you got to be kidding me Pip?!  
Pip: NO Eric I'm being super serious if their leader gets his hands on a living human body so kiss your ass goodbye and they created human clones to hold their life essences in while on earth to infiltrate our lives and defenses to weaken them for all out attack against humanity. (All sudden cartman heard his bedroom door open and saw his mother standing there in pink dressing robe and wearing green clay mask)  
Liane: Eric who are you talking to in your sleep again!  
Cartman: Mom I'm just have a very bad nightmare a few minutes ago!  
Liane: Okay then hun well I'm going back to bed then and good night!(After she shut the door he picks up his cell phone and call Kyle)  
At the Broflovski house in Kyle's bedroom a heavily Jew fro Kyle open his eye to see who calling him this late and hear Cartman's very panic voice on the phone  
Kyle: What do you want fat ass?  
Cartman: Kyle please do not laugh at me for once a ghostly Pip came to me and saying we all in great danger!  
Kyle: Good Night Fat ass which you are really creeping me out big time now!(Quickly hang up on him)  
Cartman: Don't hang up on me you fucking Jew!(Yell into the phone)  
Pip: Eric Mayor McDaniels is in great danger now!  
Cartman: What you mean that the mayor is in danger now?  
Pip: That the city council has sold the town out to the devils in disguises and Mayor McDaniels is their major roadblock for their evil plans!  
Cartman: For god's sake can I'm go back to bed god damn it!

(To be continued)


End file.
